pullmyfingerfandomcom-20200216-history
PullMyFinger Wiki
WIP This is Still very much a work in progres Welcome to the PullMyFinger Wiki - The New Malifaux Tactica Wiki Come One, Come All to the right side of the Breach - Malifaux! PullMyFinger provides all the tactical information and how to get started a new visitor needs to know. Learn who are the Good Guys (The Guild) and the Bad (Anyone who doesn't follow the rules) The purpose of this wiki is to organize all of the wonderful tacticas we had floating around the Wyrd forums into one place. It is our goal to give helpful advice to the hardened veteran while still giving an introduction which beginners can use. This is quite a task, so it's a community effort! What is a Tactica A tactica is a guide which gives detailed strategy, tactics, combos, and general synergy for a particular Crew. A tactica is usually written for a master, giving all of his or her general strategies. However, we hope to accumulate a number of pages on minions as well which go into more depth of detail about that particular model. Browse this wiki and check them out! In the navigation bar, to the left, there is a link to each faction's page which contains links to all of the tacticas we have available for that faction. We also hope to build up a comprehensive guide for new starters into the hobby as more = merrier! What is Malifaux Quoted from the back of the Malifaux rulebook: "Based in an alternate Earth, Malifaux uses gothic, steampunk, victorian horror with a dose of the wild west to inject fun and depth into the magical lawlessness of a world rife with monsters, necropunks, man-machine hybrids, gunslingers, and power-hungry politicos. Actively using character-driven stories to define the world of Malifaux, seek your fortune in this fast paced and brutal 32mm tabletop miniature skirmish game. Assemble your crew and stake your claim!" Find out all about it here, New Players Right beside this section in the sidebar is the Starting Malifaux section. Its just to the left there. Each Page is bristling with information to help you; from picking your first master to building your first (balanced) board to why you may be having trouble with your crew, these are the resources you'll want to leaf through. Returning Players Haven't played for a while don't worry just browse through all the articles on your favorite master or have a look for a shiny new one to try! Editing and Creating Pages Don't see something that you feel should be their or find some info that is outdated or wrong feel free to edit it. There are a few things to keep in mind, so please read our Helping Out and the Wiki Style Guide sections first *WIP*. Don't worry, it's short, and once you're done jump in and start editing! Dead Links Dead links look like this. You may see a few throughout this site. They are links to pages which do not exist yet and we use them as a reminder that the page is still needed. If you see one going to your favorite master, click it, select a template, and be the one to start the tactica. Ownership Portions of the materials used are copyrighted works of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC, in the United States of America and elsewhere. All rights reserved, Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. This material is not official and is not endorsed by Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. (Link) Category:Browse